Question: $7.055 \times 10^{10} = {?}$
Explanation: $7.055 \times 10^{10} = 7.055 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $7.055 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 70{,}550{,}000{,}000$